Chapter 94
September 3rd: Part 10 (9月3日(10), Kugatsu Mikka (10)) is the 94th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis As Gon and Killua make their escape, Nobunaga is left shocked that they used the wall as an exit. As Nobunaga decides which one to follow, he remembers the structure of the building that they're in and realizes that Killua was going in the direction of the stairs. Now that both of the boys were in separate rooms, Nobunaga quickly chooses to follow Gon. When Nobunaga enters the dark halls to give chase, he sees the door is shut and locked. Nobunaga decides to attack through the hole Gon created and since he locked the door, the boy will be trapped. When he enters the next room, Gon isn't there and another hole has been busted into the wall. Nobunaga realizes they're using the walls as an escape route. After hearing Killua running downstairs and Gon still busting walls in the area in front of him, he decides to stick with chasing Gon. He enters the room and continues to the next one as well. When he enters the final room, there isn't a hole in the wall and the only exit is covered in debris. As Nobunaga tries to figure out where he could've gone, he hears Gon yelling for Killua in the hallway. Nobunaga then realizes that he had been tricked. The last hole in the number of walls was a decoy to make him believe Gon had continued to exit through the walls. After creating the last hole, he left through the door and entered the hallway. In the hallway, Gon yells to Killua that they'll attack him together and then runs off. Nobunaga kicks the door down and also enters the hallway. Nobunaga becomes angry when the boys think that the darkness will be of any help when trying to defeat him. Nobunaga then uses En, an outwardly extended version of Ren and can usually be enlarged as needed. While using En, the user can feel all lifeforms that enters their "area". A true master of the technique can emit their En 50 meters from their body and can feel the life of leaves. Even though Nobunaga's limit is only 4 meters, it's more than enough with his abilities. The boys could be the best in the area of stealth, but once they enter his "area", they're finished. Nobunaga openly waits for the boys to attack him. Outside the hideout, Gon and Killua are seen running and leaving the area. Gon is angry because he wanted to fight Nobunaga but Killua reminds him of the skill of their opponent and how they only know the basics of Nen. Gon smiles and is glad to see the old Killua back. Gon says that he himself is the reckless one and that Killua is the collected one, the one who can be relied on. Killua asks Gon what he wants to do now. The latter replies that he wants to beat Nobunaga up. Not surprised by the answer, Killua says that be able to achieve this, they first need to develop their Nen abilities. Killua says they should ask Kurapika for tips and maybe training. Gon, surprised, asks him why he thinks so and Killua tells him that Kurapika is the "Chain User", the person who killed the Phantom Troupe member. Gon, who is shocked at learning this, is told that they learned Nen the same time as Kurapika and that they should have a good chance of developing their skills quickly. Killua says they can't forget their own skills as individuals as those will play a big factor in developing Nen. While Killua tries to call Kurapika, Milluki Zoldyck is seen looking for a restaurant. About four hours before the boys' escape, a certain event happens at Lingon Airport. Neon Nostrade is seen shopping with Eliza and her bodyguards, Basho and Melody. When Neon's told to prepare to leave, she brushes them off and continues shopping. Basho comments on how this is more of a punishment than a job. Melody agrees. As Neon decides to use the bathroom, Basho asks Melody if Kurapika will be okay. Melody says that he's regained strength but he needs to rest some more. Basho asks her if she has an opinion of the Phantom Troupe. Melody can't judge people very well unless she's felt their heartbeat. Kurapika's main objective is to kill the Troupe and he'll sacrifice everything just to get the chance. Basho says he couldn't live a life like that, slowly killing yourself isn't any way to live. He plans on traveling the world after earning the money he can make from this job. After a large number of girls leave the restroom, he wonders why Neon takes so long. Eliza goes to check if Neon was fine but she wasn't there. This causes Melody and Basho to become frantic. It turns out that Neon had donned a black wig and left with the group of girls earlier. Neon knows her father is a liar and she'll find her own way into the auction. As Neon leaves the airport, someone watches her from a distance, with her picture in hand. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_94 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 11 Category:Yorknew City arc